It's the Friggen Vampire Zombie Apocalypse!
by FreyReh
Summary: POST S6 FINALE: Hep-V is turning regular vampires into even more dangerous, mindless killers. The horde has come to Bon Temps and with the war against the zombie-like vampires commences, new alliances will be made: and old faces will return to protect what is THEIRS.
1. Chapter 1

Note: **Looks around the room with hands on hips** GOD DAMN season 6 made a fucking mess! Well, I guess I better start cleaning up shop. Some of this junk might be valuable for later use, however… **pulls on yellow cleaning gloves** I best get started with the heavy shit! Oh, so you know, I couldn't use my original title which is right below…

Title: It's the Fucking Vampire Zombie Apocalypse!  
Summary: Hep-V is turning regular vampires into even more dangerous, mindless killers. The horde has come to Bon Temps and with the war against the zombie-like vampires commences, new alliances will be made: and old faces will return to protect what is THEIRS.

Pairings: Eric/Sookie, Sookie/Alcide for sure with others popping up later. Probs Tara/Pam  
Rated: M for violence, sex, language, and all that other good stuff HBO is known for  
Setting: Post S6 Finale

Dis: I don't own True Blood!

.

.

.

**6 months earlier…**

**Sweden**

He knew something was amiss seconds before it happened. One moment he was lounging naked in the sun of his motherland and the next he was burning alive. He felt the sun's monstrous power and screamed, cursing at the sky as his pale skin started to look like burnt paper. Layers peeled off, still flaming as his rage subsided. Faltering for only a moment his eyes sought out refuge. There, a small space, a crack to hide in. He blurred forward and slid into the welcoming embrace of icy darkness. He still felt the pounding of the sun above him but he was safe, for now. The ice melted beneath his singed body and his eyes closed as reality hit him harder than the rays of the sun.

He, Pam, Tara, Willa: they no longer had the gift of the light. Now, truly, they were monsters of the dark again. A gift he never thought he'd have since drinking Sookie's blood, was ripped out of his body: literally if the golden, dusty glow was any indication. Did that mean Warlow was dead? By who's hand? So many questions… but he'd have to wait to obtain the answers.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**England**

Pam knew she had fucked up when she left Tara to go find Eric. When she had taken to the sky she had wanted to turn back around but couldn't. She'd been stubborn, unwilling to show weakness for her childe. She had blocked out their bond, that connection between maker and childe, to mask her sorrow and she was certain Tara hated her even more for it. Pam was doing to Tara what Eric was doing to her and she wasn't sure who she hated most. Eric… Or herself.

Now, shopping along Kingly street wearing her favorite hot pink pant suit, she did her best to block out her woes as her heels clicked on the brick walkways. She paused at another storefront window, reaching up to lower her dark shades to peer in. A leather number in the back caught her eye, something she'd wear at Fangtasia were she ever to return to that hellhole that was Louisiana.

Entering the shop she smiled politely at the clerk and made it clear she could shop on her own without assistance. She was just fingering the plunging neckline of a dress she wanted when a wave of… Something… Passed through her. She watched, curious, as what looked like golden glitter dissolved into the air. Then, she felt something she hadn't felt since leaving Louisiana. The pull of the sun.

What. The Fuck?

"You have _got_ to be kidding me," she drawled, stumbling slightly.

"Ma'am?" asked the clerk and Pam looked around. Thankful that there weren't many people in the shop she looked at the young girl with red hair tied up in a ponytail and brown eyes the color of dark chocolate. Pam's connections with Eric, Tara, and even Willa were going haywire and she knew it was confusion and pain… Who's pain was it? Eric's? Taras? "Are you all right?"

"Look into my eyes," she murmured softly and the clerk did that, gasping only a little, hand going to her chest. "You know me. I'm your friend. You think you have something to show me in the basement."

"We don't have a basement…" said the girl softly, still caught in Pam's glamor.

"The FUCK you mean you don't-" Pam bit her tongue, literally, to abate her anger. People were staring, and that was not good. Instead she smiled sweetly. "Is there a room anywhere here that is light tight?"

"The closet?"

She was not dying for the day with a fucking mop and bucket beside her. Pam took another breath then looked at the girl once more. Imploring her with her blue eyes and the girl was even more entranced. Pam's eyes drifted to the name tag on the girl's shirt then she focused back on the girl.

"Listen, Katie, you really, REALLY want to help me out here. Where near here has a damn light tight space?"

"There is a vampire who owns a shop across the street," said Katie softly. "He's real nice. Cute… but no one knows he's a vampire. It's our secret."

"I could care less. I need to know if he sleeps during the day in there?"

"Sometimes."

"Fuck it," growled Pam, time running out because someone was coming up to them. Nosy humans! "Okay Katie, you never had this discussion with me, never met me, yada yada yada, goodbye."

Pam left the store at human speed and upon noticing no one openly glancing at her in the street she blurred forward. The vampire shop that Katie spoke of was closed, big surprise there, but at least the security was shit. There wasn't even a steel door to keep a vampire from kicking it in. Fangtasia had all the available upgrades, so whoever worked here, could learn a thing or two from her. Closing the door with the broken doorknob behind her, a smoking Pam rushed around and upon finding a basement, entered. She felt slightly better but rolled her eyes when seeing five, black coffins before her. Opening one she saw a young vampire woman. Blonde, maybe twenty when she was changed, and she closed it. Opening another it was empty and she dropped her bags and climbed in.

Pam would worry about introductions later.

.

.

.

**6 Months Later…  
Bellefleur's Bar & Grill**

Sookie Stackhouse had it good these last few months. The only vampires she came in contact with were the non-threatening ones that didn't want to rip out her throat or turn her into a vampire/fairy hybrid. Okay, maybe if she hugged her brother a bit too much Violet did that territorial crap but Sookie was willing to forgive her for it. Violet believed in God, she made Jason happy, and helped save her against Warlow. They were happy and she was happy.

Content.

She was dating Alcide and he was everything she wanted in a man. He worked a steady job, he was handsome, he BREATHED: and he had no hidden agenda. No vendetta. The moments she accidentally let her barriers down she'd felt nothing but love from the werewolf and she was happy to say she'd been accident free for about six months!

She was close with Adilyn, or Addy: which she now preferred. Sookie was helping her control her fairy powers, mostly controlling the light and making barriers so that she could block out people's thoughts. Andy was grateful, yet still wary and who wouldn't be considering his other daughters had been slaughtered by a vampire: a vampire that still resided in the area. Sookie was a little annoyed that Bill was still around, that he hadn't taken Jessica and left after the crap he pulled as Lilith. Sookie then wondered if perhaps he HAD nowhere else to go. Perhaps the Kings and Queens of other states didn't want him to cross the Louisiana state line.

And Sookie couldn't blame them because here he was, arrogant as ever, offering his "protection" for her blood. HER blood. It was always about the damn blood with him and it was starting to get old. She refused and he still persisted. Was this an excuse to get close to her again? Perhaps he was desperate because when he was "Billith" their bond had been broken. Lilith's blood had taken him over and her blood has been eradicated from his body. It was a good thing too, because now she only had Eric and now Violet to worry about.

Eric. She had felt his pain, once, right after Jason had staked Warlow. Her knees had almost given out and as soon as it happened it was over. Eric and Pam were still missing and for a moment she feared they were dead. However, both Tara and Willa stated that they were alive and well and honestly Sookie had to tell herself that she didn't care. Eric hadn't cared when she was getting drained by Warlow or attacked in her bathroom, he hadn't come flying in to save the day her grandfather and brother had saved her with the help of others. So, she told herself that her blood bond with Eric meant the same as her small bond with Violet. Nothing… She felt NOTHING for them… Well, mostly nothing…

The dreams Sookie had of Violet after taking her blood had her going scarlet for a full week every time she saw her brother's girlfriend. Violet had smirked at her knowingly and even licked her lips once and that had been enough for Sookie to hide behind Alcide to protect her from the pervy 800 year old vampire. Then she had gotten pissed off at herself, she was a damn fairy princess, she could handle herself! An 800 year old vampire seemed like nothing compared to what she had dealt with in the past.

Now, back to their present situation, Bill was standing in the parking lot once again demanding to worm his way inside when both he and Alcide froze. Sookie asked over and over what the hell was wrong and not getting an answer she closed her eyes then gasped.

Emptiness. Emptiness all around them.

"Is it them?" she asked softly as Alcide growled. She heard Bill's fangs click. "Dammit, someone answer me!"

"We have to warn the others. Get them inside the bar now," ordered Bill calmly.

He didn't have to tell her twice. Sookie sprinted forward toward the hanging lights, the smell of grilling croc and corn tantalizing the air. She skidded to a halt, out of breath, and Willa was the one that came to her first with the look of concern on her face.

"Sookie?"

"They're here. We need to get people inside. NOW!"

"EVERYONE INSIDE!" shouted Willa as the first scream sounded.

"Oh my God they're here!" wailed Arlene and all eyes turned to the edge of the property where vampires that looked more dead that usual stood. "Holy crap!"

"Go!" shouted Willa, dropping her fangs, James suddenly beside her. He handed her a stake and she accepted it along with a few other vampires that had decided to join the event that evening. They made a line and it was a pathetic one. "Where is Tara?"

"Right here," said Tara, wiping blood off the corner of her lips, licking her index finger clean. "Damn fucking mess we got these people into. Now would be a good time to show them how we can protect them."

"Sookie, Alcide, go inside," ordered Bill as he and Alcide joined them, eyeing their competition along the way.

"I don't take no orders from some fanger," growled Alcide, eyes glowing in the moonlight.

"Unless you want to out yourself as a werewolf there isn't much help you can do. You as well, Sookie. Your towns people know you're a telepath but not the whole truth…" said Bill, voice clipped.

"He's right," whispered Sookie. "We have to go inside. We can protect people in there if we need to."

"All right," said Alcide, working his jaw, still not happy. "Let's go."

Sookie made for the bar but not before looking behind her. Bill, Willa, Tara, James, Violet, and other vamps stood in a line. They each held a stake but in the end the only way to kill the infected vampires was decapitation or burning them whole. A stake to the heart was like tranquilizing a deadly animal: sooner or later they got back up. If the infected vamp bit another vamp, the healthy vamp COULD get infected as well. Sookie feared for her friends but knew there was nothing she could do but shut the door.

"Okay, everyone down to the basement," ordered Sam.

"We'll be blocked in!" shouted an elderly male.

"Bellefleur's has protection that me and my men installed personally," said Alcide calmly. "We can lock ourselves behind a silver door. Luckily, silver still hurts the fuckers."

"Alcide language," reprimanded Sookie upon seeing a few young faces in the crowd.

"Sorry," he said with a small smile. "Listen! The uninfected will protect us! Let's give them a little help and get behind a barrier!"

It was a tight fit but they managed to squeeze in. Sookie sat beside Holly, Arlene, Jason, and Lafayette. She noticed immediately that they were holding hands and whispering something under their breath. Sookie joined her right hand with Jason's left then put her left hand over the joined ones of Arlene and Holly. Holly looked grateful, especially when Alcide put his hand over hers.

"It's a protection spell," she said softly. "Something to ward off vampires from the building: it's a lot like what Marnie used."

"Good," said Sookie. "Because there are a lot of fudgin' vampires out there."

.

.

.

Tara looked at the mass of undead coming upon them and she had to wonder if the end of the world was upon them. She felt like she was in some zombie apocalypse and that Rick Grimes should be standing next to her with a shotgun or something.

"Remember," said Willa. "Don't let them bite you. Even the smallest knick can affect you."

"Go for the easy shots first," said Tara. "Incapacitate then annihilate. We're outnumbered."

"You two truly are Eric and Pamela's children," said Bill, highly amused.

"Right," said Tara. "More like _orphans_. Now let's get this shit done."

Suddenly, a bright dome covered the bar and grill and all eyes were drawn to it: even the unhealthy vamps. The light was beautiful, it reminded Tara of the sun, and it was calling her like a moth to a goddamn flame.

"The _fuck_ is that?" asked Tara.

"Protection spell," said Bill. "Remember that there _are_ a couple witches here."

"Yes, that light IS familiar," said Violet and Tara looked closer. Shit. It looked like Sookie's microwave fingers! Was she helping with the spell? Must be. "Now, shall we start the killing? I'm anxious to get my Jason home."

"Look," said James, who had been quiet until then.

"Well, this makes things easier," said Tara as the Hep-V vamps started walking toward the barrier. Upon coming in contact with it they started to burn but didn't stop. Some even started pounding on the dome of light. One vampire looked like it was about to get through but was suddenly blasted back by a bolt of what looked like purple lightning.

Fairy lightning.

"Damn," said an unknown vampire wearing biker attire and sporting a full beard. "That's some powerful witch in there!"

"That she is," said Tara, thinking of Sookie. "That she is." She looked over at Bill. "Shall we?"

"We shall."

.

.

.

**Bellefleur Mansion**

Andy just about fell out of his chair as, once again, someone pounded on his door. The pounding was insistent and he rolled his eyes. He hadn't shot that damn fanger but if she was back for more he'd put a hole between her eyes and through her heart in a heartbeat! He was tired of this shit, in fact, if it weren't for Arlene needing him and Adilyn needing Sookie he'd have been long gone! Rising from his chair with the protest of his daughter he hiked up his pants then picked up his gun again as the banging persisted.

"WHAT?!" he shouted, whipping open the door. She was back. "I thought I told you to-"

"They're here," she said, fear evident in the tremble of her voice. "Lock all your doors and windows, turn off the lights, and hide in the silver room downstairs. You hear?"

Like the bar, the mansion had the protective room as well. The only other places he knew of that had it was Sam's house and Sookie's house. He considered himself lucky to be not only rich, but a personal friend to the contractor.

"Yeah," he said, adrenaline kicking in.

"I'll stick to the shadows but if it looks like one of them gets interested in you I'll take them out."

"There a lot of them out there?" he asked.

"They are a lot slower than a healthy vampire. Not quite as smart either. All they want is to feed but I think I can handle them. Now go!"

Shit! Double and triple shit!

"ADILYN! Get downstairs."

"Daddy?" she asked, sounding so small and scared. "What is it?"

"They're here baby. Now we gotta do what we practiced."

"What about Jessica?" she asked, hand going to her throat in fear and yet she looked concerned as well.

"She can handle her own self. She… She's going to protect us so we're going to get to our room until sun up. You hear?"

"Yes, Daddy," she said softly, turning off the lights then heading to the safe room.

.

.

.

There were only three of them. Was there a larger pack coming? Their fangs were down and their bodies were all bent in weird angles. One female had on a torn, white dress and had oozing bite marks on her arms. Her head was twisted, like her neck was broken, and black liquid was running from her lips down to her chin. The other two were males. One had on a football jersey with the number two on it. He once had sandy blond hair, like Jason's, and he was missing an arm. The last man had on a suit with glasses and had black matter oozing out of his eye sockets, ears, and mouth.

"Don't let them bite you," she whispered. "Don't let them bite you…" She took a deep, unneeded breath. "Okay."

The redhead charged at the three vampires, completely unarmed. She went for the armless one first, ripping off his other arm: his weakened state making it so much easier to do. Her hands went to his neck and twisted: spine popping out of place he crumpled to the ground. He was still alive, but incapacitated.

Just like Tara and Bill taught her.

The girl launched herself onto Jessica's back and Jess screeched in outrage as she gripped the girl by the hair. In a blink of an eye the girl was flipped and Jessica stomped down on her already damaged neck. The vampire hissed and tried to bite Jess through her boot but Jess moved in time. Finally, the last one, he circled her slowly: moaning low in his throat. He looked angry and was grunting out his displeasure. He blurred forward and Jessica countered. He got a lucky shot in, kicking her in the gut and sending her into a tree. Jessica tore off a branch and glided downward before charging. Within moments after decapitating them all, the three vampires were a pile of black ooze and Jessica stood with the over six-foot long tree branch, victorious.

She wanted to burn the ground but knew it would only beckon more of them to the home. Instead she calmly walked back to the front steps of the Bellefleur mansion with her branch and sat. She arranged her skirt around her legs before lifting the large branch onto her lap. Taking a deep breath she sighed in relief, but she knew the battle wasn't over with.

It had only just begun.

.

.

.

**TBC**… Hope you all like my continued take on this so far. More to come soon!


	2. Chapter 2

Note: Thanks for all the wonderful comments on chapter one! Glad you enjoyed the start! Once again, thanks for the reviews, they make my day!

Pairings: Alcide/Sookie, Eric/Sookie, Jason/Violet for starters...

**CHAPTER WARNING: M/F, F/F, lang**

Dis: I don't own True Blood! All rights belong to Harris and HBO.

.

.

.

Jason Stackhouse had been through hell these past few years from being accused of murdering fangbangers to becoming the sex slave to a Christian vampire. Don't get him wrong, he liked Violet a lot, hell maybe even loved her: but he was getting tired! Tired of giving and giving and getting nothin' in return. He normally never thought of being between a woman's legs a chore but lately it has been and her needing all those multiple orgasms was making his tongue cramp! Though it was times like this he was happy he had his over possessive lover for protection.

Well, her and the witches. And Sook. They were doing some sort of spell and when Sookie put her hand in his he felt an electric jolt. Magic. It thickened the air in the room and luckily those around them were oblivious to what they were doing, too damn scared to care. His hand tightened around his sister's and she looked at him with a reassuring smile before she rest her head against Alcide's chest.

Werewolf. His sister was dating a fucking werewolf and even though he liked Alcide he wished his sister would just find a normal guy. Could be worse, she could be back with that fucker Compton, not that he had a thing against vampires anymore. He just couldn't stand the guy. After all the shit that happened with Warlow he and his sister had sat down for a chat and let everything out and told each other everything that happened to them since Bill Compton walked into their lives.

By the end of it they had been in dire need of tequila, vodka, and whatever else she had in her liquor cabinet. They had drained the bottles and both had a wicked hangover the next morning but had the remedy of pancakes and bacon courtesy of Alcide. He might not trust the were 100 percent but he could make a mean stack of flapjacks.

"This is bullshit," he muttered. "Always somethin' going on here its like we're a gateway to hell or somethin'."

"He has a point," rumbled Alcide. "Seems like we can't go a few months without somethin' trying to bite us in the ass."

"You two and your language," hissed Sookie, pressing her cheek further into Alcide's bicep. "But I agree."

All humans and supes in the room jumped as a loud knock sounded on the door. There was a moment of tense silence and the room turned silent as people held their breath.

"All clear!" shouted Willa from the other side of the door. "Enemy vamps are taken care of."

They all cheered before Sam went to the door and opened it. Willa stood on the other side, looking no worse for wear. Behind her was James, who had a small smattering of black blood over his chest but nothing else. His shirt would have to be burned as soon as possible as well as any other surface the infected vampires had touched. Humans were only carriers but having the infection put a target on their back. An infected human was a risk and many vampires wanted to get rid of the risk, which was why they had been having this barbecue. Luckily, he had Violet, who was now pushing her way through everyone to get to him.

"My Jason," she purred, cupping his face with her hands. Her sharp eyes studied his face. "You are unharmed?"

"I'm fine, Violet."

"Good," she said with a predatory smile.

Ah, crap. He should have said he was hurt, she might have given him the night off.

"Well, now that ya mention it," he said, rubbing his head. "I kinda got bumped in the head a little on our way down."

"My poor baby," she cooed, running her fingers through his hair.

"And I am a little shaken up over what happened and all," he added, putting on his best kicked puppy look. "Nothin' a good night's sleep can't cure. I'm thinkin' we should head home and just go right to bed."

"Aww and here I was going to give my brave human a little treat tonight," she said, licking her lips, eyes trailing downward.

"I... I... What?"

This was a trick. It _had_ to be a trick. Noway in hell was she just going to... Right? Ah, hell, he was getting hard just thinking about her tight little vampire mouth around his cock and her slow smile let him know she FELT his arousal through their bond.

"I'm still tired," he said lamely.

"We'll figure it out later," she said softly. "Go say goodbye to Sookie and we will go."

He nodded before going to his sister. She's surrounded by Alcide, Sam, Sam's pregnant fiancee Nicole, and the witch Holly. It was a meeting of the supes apparently and he was happy to see another regular human join the ranks. Nicole was nice, and she made Sam happy, but he has not really talked to her much. He focused on his sister, taking her by her elbow and directing her away from the small crowd.

"Jesus Christ, Sook," he whispered. "This is insane!"

"Don't take the Lord's name in vain, Jason."

He wanted to roll his eyes at her. He's heard her cuss many of times and she was affiliated with vampires and dated a werewolf, both said to be minions to the devil. However he held his tongue and shoved his hands into his back pockets.

"You okay?"

"I am," she said. "You?"

"Fine. Good thing we have vampires on our side, huh Sook?"

"Yeah." Her eyes drifted to Bill. "Lucky us."

"Don't let him get to ya, Sook."

"He wants me to be his donor," she said with a scowl.

"Fuck no he ain't!" he shouted, glaring at the vampire who was staring at the both of them. Jason fixed his best glare at the killer vampire turned author before turning to Sookie. "Don't do it, Sook!"

"I don't plan to," she said, crossing her arms over her chest. "Besides, Alcide wouldn't like it either."

"Whoa," he said, eyes wide as he looked at her again.

"What?" she asked, looking down at her dress to see if there was a stain before self-consciously running her hand through her hair.

"Just... We had that talk and... You were pretty set on being your own person and not letting people tell you what to do anymore. So, shouldn't you not letting vamps feed on you be YOUR choice and not his?"

She smiled and he took it as a sign that he said something right.

"You're right, Jason." Her eyes went over his shoulder and she smirked at him evilly. The fuck? "Looks like your woman is ready to go. Better not keep her waiting."

Crap.

"I'll call ya tomorrow?"

"Okay," she said.

.

.

.

Sookie sat on her sofa, bare legs tucked under her bottom as she surfed through channels. Wearing nothing but a pale, silk pink camisole and black laced panties she nursed her beer while news reports around the world spoke of killer vampires. Never in her life would she ever think she'd be grateful to Eric for building a cubby in her home. All that had needed to be added was the silver door that slid over the opening with a push of a button on the inside and she had been set. The zombie-like vampires luckily couldn't enter her home without an invitation but it was better to be safe than sorry since the infected vampires that weren't as far gone as the others could still glamour their way into her home through others.

Sookie was worried. This threat was spreading fast, if tonight wasn't indicator enough, and as Jason said once again Bon Temps was getting attacked and she was getting sick of it. A part of her wanted to just pick up and leave but she had Jason to think about and this house and she was also helping Arlene out at the bar. Alcide had his business here but with the pack drama she was certain he wouldn't mind leaving the area either.

Speaking of, he came out into the room rubbing a towel over his graying hair, his bare chest appealing to her eyes. She smiled as he settled in next to her, swinging her legs to lay them over her lap and she sighed as his firm hands started massaging her calves.

"What a night," he sighed.

"Yeah."

"I knew going to that thing would be a waste of time." His chest rumbled now. "Compton had a lot of fucking nerve to ask you to be his vein."

"You know that with our past that I'd never tell him yes," said Sookie and she yelped as Alcide gripped her by the hips and hauled her onto his lap. She balanced the bottle, making sure not to spill onto her couch. "Alcide!"

"No vamper will have you," he said, no, demanded. She frowned a little at what sounded like an order but before she could call him out on it he was rubbing his arousal against her center. The warning bells were being silenced as his mouth latched onto her neck. His stubble scratched at her soft skin, making it redden slightly as his teeth nipped around the area as well.

"I don't plan on being a vampire's vein ever," she said breathlessly as his hands caged her hips. "Alcide..."

He stood up and she wrapped her legs around his waist, beer bottle dropping and smashing to the floor. The glass and spilled beer were ignored. He walked with a purpose to the kitchen table. She wanted to protest, they ATE there for goodness sakes but his hand ripped her panties away. He sat her down, and suddenly his cock was poised at her entrance. She whimpered as he teased her opening, massaging the head of his cock against her clit. Instinctively she offered herself to him and he thrust into her, rocking the table enough to have the salt and pepper shakers tip over. Her head lulled, champagne locks falling down her back in waves, and her eyes closed as he started a brutal assault between her legs. Soon she was panting like a female were in heat and the low rumbling in his chest crescendoed into a loud growl as their bodies slammed together. Sookie's toes curled as his brutal thrusts brought her to orgasm. She moaned loudly and her breath left her as his penis pulled out of her and she was flipped over. Bracing her hands on the smooth surface of the table she felt his hands cupping her thighs, spreading them before he started fucking her from behind, his inner wolf taking over as he nuzzled at her neck. She jumped as his teeth bit harshly into her neck and he licked up the side of her throat to nip at her ear. A few more thrusts and he was coming inside her, his hot seed coating her insides, and she was thankful that she was on the pill.

Sookie just about fell flat on her face but he pulled out of her and then gathered her up into his arms. She snuggled into him as he turned off the lights and television. He checked the doors before going up to her bedroom. Though together, they weren't technically living together, and she considered it HER room still even though he had his jeans on the floor and some shirts in her closet.

He pulled off her top before settling her onto the bed and she curled into him as he followed, pulling the blankets over them. She closed her eyes, her body relaxing and content as he rubbed a hand up and down her back. He pressed a kiss to her temple and she smiled. The smile quickly turned into a frown at his words.

"You are mine."

She didn't say anything, just lay there, a sick feeling of dread curling around her heart as once again someone took claim of her. She knew that weres were possessive of their lovers, that they mated for life, but those words had been said before. Bill. Eric. Warlow. Now Alcide.

_'Eric...'_

Wait. What?Why was she thinking of Eric with her boyfriend at her back? She hadn't seen him for six months, he ran and obviously cared for no one in Bon Temps. Not even his childe. So why was it she suddenly wanted that overgrown viking?

_'Because you are bonded...'_ a voice said in her head._ 'You have his blood, you partook in bonding, you agreed to be his. You knew...'_

That had been before though. Before Nora, Warlow, all of it. He had chosen to leave. He had chosen NOT to fight Warlow for her. Though, she HAD agreed to be Warlow's and she knew he had found out. Had he left because she had told Warlow yes after months of telling Eric no? No, that couldn't be it, she was reading too much into this. He was a vampire, he didn't care for her, and she should't be thinking about him when she had a warm body behind her.

Still... She fell asleep, wondering where her blond vampire could be.

.

.

.

700 dollar Jimmy Choo stilettos clicked lightly against black marble as a lean woman rushed down the sandy colored hall. Black sconces kept the lighting dim and she paused at a pair of black doors. She tucked a strand of blonde hair behind her ear before adjusting the stack of files in her arms. Smoothing down her skirt she took a deep breath before entering the office. Seated at a large desk was another woman. She had her chocolate colored hair pulled back in a tight, slick ponytail and her pale face was painted smokey hues around her startling violet eyes. Her lean legs were crossed, the skirt she wore riding up to mid thigh as she lounged in a black leather chair with her cellphone pressed to her ear. She saw her assistant enter and waved her over as she spoke on the phone.

"Yes," she said, taking the files the assistant handed to her. "I look forward to my new responsibility as Queen of Louisiana. Yes, they have been going through the roles quite quickly in this state but no worries I don't plan on getting staked anytime soon."

She pursed her ruby colored lips, leg bouncing in slight agitation, her red stiletto pump swaying with the motion. She dug the heel of her other shoe into the marble of the floor and rolled the chair back. Taking the hint her assistant sat upon the desk and waited like the trained human she was. The vampire queen started undoing the pearl buttons of her white, sleeveless top with one hand as she cradled the phone with the other.

"Yes, Lamar, I will miss California," she purred. "If you will pardon me I must take my leave, I mustn't keep my three o'clock waiting. Yes, you too. Goodbye."

She pressed a red thumbnail onto the end button to end the call and tossed her phone onto her desk. Her assistant smiled, pulling her skirt up her thighs, opening her legs for the queen. The queen, Belle Blackburne, smiled as her fangs clicked downward. She could smell the human's arousal and though Sarah was a favorite of Belle's she held no claim to her. Belle had someone else she fed upon, a young man just out of highschool that smelled like heaven to the 400 year-old vampire. She would dine on him tomorrow.

Being cautious, Belle opened a drawer and pulled out a black pouch. She opened it to reveal what looked to be an insulin tester for humans with Diabetes. She stuck it into Sarah's thigh and then waited. When a green light appeared she tossed the testing strip away then replaced the device back into the pouch and into her desk.

"Something troubling you, master?" asked Sarah as Belle licked from the inside of Sarah's knee to her inner thigh, pulling off her white top so not to get blood on it, revealing a red lacey bra. How she LOVED the color red.

"Politics," grumbled Belle against tanned skin, her English accent light now in private, mostly hidden when in the company of others. "I've never been a fan. Tis how I got turned to begin with. I got bored of Daddy's talk and ran to the stables to be with the horses. How I had loved horses. They skitter now if I get too close."

"Master," moaned Sarah as Belle widened her legs further.

She was shaved, how Belle demanded it, and wore no panties much to Belle's delight. Belle licked her tongue over her assistant's clit and the blonde woman moaned, thighs trembling as Belle attacked it over and over again with a fast tongue. Belle continued until she grew bored and turned her head to bite into the femoral artery. Sarah came with a scream and the pleasure made the blood taste all the sweeter. Belle continued to take deep pulls until finally nicking her tongue with a fang and closing the wound. Belle pulled back, licking her lips before reaching into her desk for a compact. She overlooked her face for any remnants of blood while Sarah stood on shaky feet and adjusted her skirt.

"Have you finished the list I asked for?" asked Belle, finding her top and putting it back on.

"Yes," said Sarah breathlessly. "I've complied a list of three possible Sheriffs for areas one and five."

"Good." Belle smirked. "The last one in five quit. I'm hoping the next one will be more... Competent. Lantar, from Area-One was infected and had to be put down."

"Well," said a light voice in the doorway that made the queen hiss as she stood on her feet to see who DARED to enter her chambers without invite. "How about I save you some trouble and reclaim my position?"

"Northman," hissed Belle, retracting her fangs. "I should have you silvered for entering without invite."

"Ah, but now you see that your security is lacking," he said, examining his nails while continuing to lean against the doorway. Bored. Looking edible in his all black attire. "Which isn't good, considering the state we are all in with his pandemic."

"Indeed." Belle attempted to unruffle her feathers before looking at her assistant. "You are excused."

"Yes, Ma'am."

Sarah left the two vampires alone and Belle gestured to a chair intended for guests. Eric strolled toward the chair, all six and a half feet of him dominating the room. Belle made sure her spine was rigid as she regarded him with a cool gaze. She waited till he was seated before she followed suit, picking up the stack of papers and calmly straightening them before setting them back down. She folded her hands together before focusing her violet eyes on the blond.

"You wish to be Sheriff again? After you abandoned your post for six months?! You're lucky I don't have you staked for treason!"

"And I offer my apologies," he said sincerely. "I know you are aware that I was involved with the whole Lilith fiasco."

"Indeed," she said, scrunching up her nose.

"I took some time to regroup and now I am ready to pledge my allegiance to you. From what I hear your are having problems with my old area."

Belle looked annoyed at this, legs crossing as she leaned back into her chair.

"This whole state is a pisshole but your area is the worst of it all. Also, with the epidemic, everyone is in a panic and ready to head elsewhere." She tapped her lips, in deep thought, before nodding. "Pledge your loyalty to me and I shall reinstate you as Sheriff."

"Your Majesty," said Eric, standing as Belle did and he took a knee before her, head dropped. "I pledge my allegiance to you and to the state of Louisiana-"

"Good. I have something for you." Belle walked to a flat screen television. On the way she grabbed a tablet and soon the television was on playing a video in front of a bar he recognized immediately even with the name change. There was a golden light surrounding it and protecting whoever was inside from the infected. He recognized that light, especially when it zapped one of the vampires away from the barrier. "I am well aware of your little fairy, Sookie Stackhouse."

Eric growled at this and Belle's fangs lowered as she snapped her head in his direction.

"CALM YOURSELF!" she shouted. "I have no interest in her other than for my use as a telepath. She recently came out to her hometown about her gifts and if it wasn't for this chaos more vampires would be fighting to have her at their side. I am well aware of your past with Miss. Stackhouse and so you will speak to her for me. As a new Queen I need to make sure my position is secure. Her wolf guards her carefully."

_'Her wolf?'_ asked Eric to himself, scowling.

"Tell her if she accepts my offer she will be paid handsomely for her services," said Belle. "And protected by me and the state of Louisiana should someone come and try to take her away. The Authority have yet to catch wind of her admitting to being a telepath. I found out from a vampire who has a human pet in that town. He was disposed of because I don't need vampires starting another war with the fairies."

"If she refuses your offer?" asked Eric and the queen laughed, a soft noise that matched her name as she turned lethal eyes to him.

"You will make sure she doesn't," she purred, dropping the tablet onto her desk. "Niall is a good friend of mine. Make sure you tell her THAT too. I very much would like an alliance between the state of Louisiana and the fae."

She dismissed the vampire with a wave of her hand.

"Be off with you. I'm certain your little vampire family will be happy to see you again."

"Your Magesty," said Eric with a bow before taking his leave.

Belle sighed, going to her desk and flopping unceremoniously onto her chair. She hadn't meant to play the Sookie card so soon but with Northman coming unannounced she had no choice. She had to get him in line and the way to do it was to let him believe she intended to protect his little fairy. Oh, she had spoke the truth when she said she had no interest in Sookie's blood. It was tainted with the taste of Compton and Northman anyway along with whatever other vampire she drank from. The telepathy though... THAT she wanted and she would be a lot smarter than that cunt Sophie-Anne to get it. The alliance with the fae would be the icing on the proverbial cake.

Picking up her office phone she dialed a number she knew by heart and waited until the person on the other end answered. A true smile graced her face as she settled more comfortably in her chair.

"Your childe came to me today," she said, getting to the point. "Yes, you were right in your assumption that he would return eventually. No... Yes I told him that I knew of Sookie though he didn't ask me how. Yes. Perhaps now would be the time to let him know of your ressurec-yes. Of course. I will see you soon. Goodbye Godric."

.

.

.

Eric flew through the night sky at top speed toward Fangtasia. From what he heard the business was still up and running not by Pam but Willa and Tara. Smirking he landed gracefully in the parking lot, startling a pair of drunken college girls. He flashed them his fangs and they squealed with delight before rushing off. He was surprised that humans were still going out with all the shit that was happening. Their stupidity knew no bounds. He walked to the front door and frowned as the doorman halted him.

"Do not stop me before my own bar!" growled Eric menacingly.

"Mr. Northman!" said the doorman Jerry, gulping. "I'm sorry, sir! It was out of reflex! I stop all vampires from entering without being tested first."

"I see." Eric shrugged out of his jacket, revealing a black t-shirt beneath it. He offered his arm and smirked. "By all means then."

The doorman swallowed thickly then sighed in relief as Eric passed. Eric strolled inside and though the place wasn't as busy as he'd like, business was steady. His eyes fell to Tara at the bar and then to Willa sitting at his throne. The young vampire was wearing a white dress and looked virginal with her innocent face and painted on blush. He noticed many males looking at her with want and desire and he had to admit the look was working in much the same way as it did on him with Sookie. Innocent woman were just so damn delectable. Willa's head snapped up and their gazes connected and soon he had his arms filled by his childe.

"Eric!"

"Show some restraint," he snapped and she pulled away, looking like a scolded child. His biting tone softened slightly. "We must not show affection in front of anyone. It shows weakness."

"Yes," said Willa with a nod, tucking strands of hair behind her ears.

Eric looked around the bar again. "You've been busy."

"We, Tara and I, decided to try and keep business going in yours and Pam's absence," she said.

"Pam isn't here?" he asked.

"She went lookin' for you," said Tara, walking up to him calmly but he could see the storm in her eyes. She was upset, eager, and many other things. His small connection to her through their blood was fizzling all over the place. She crossed her arms over her chest and shifted, the leather of her pants squeaking lightly at the movement. Her hair was down and she wore a corset top that pushed up her breasts even more and left her stomach bare. Human males and females were looking at her with want as much as they were he and Willa. "She find you?"

"No, but I'm certain my return here will give her incentive to return as well."

"Yeah. Maybe."

Tara walked away. Eric went into his old office, ignoring the calls of the men and women behind him for his attention. Everything was has he had left it save for his laptop. It was replaced by a pink one and Willa scooped it up against her chest. She offered an apologetic smile.

"Yours had a password we couldn't figure out. I got this for the accounts."

"You are entitled," said Eric with a nod.

"Yours is in your bottom desk drawer." She went to a cabinet and pulled out a purse then tossed him a key she produced from the front pouch "There is the key."

"You did well," he said, making her smile.

"Thank you."

"Now." He reclaimed his chair, feet rising up to his desk, crossing at the ankles. "Tell me what I've missed these past few months. Don't leave anything out."

.

.

.

**TBC**..,


	3. Chapter 3

Note: Thanks for all the reviews for the first few chapters! I'm happy you're all liking it so far! Let us see if I can keep your attention.

.

.

.

Godric stared out at the sea, watching the waves lap up upon the sandy shore with nothing but guilt reflected in his eyes. Guilt from not letting his children know that he was alive and well. It was how it was to be, for him to fulfill his part of the deal with Niall: king of the Brigant fae tribe. It was they who saved him from the rooftop that day, sending him badly burnt to this small island that was protected by their magic. A fold that did not exist and those that tried to enter it were badly injured or killed. The humans referred to it as the Bermuda Triangle. Where he was, standing on the beach with his toes sunk in the sand, he could see the vicious clouds of magic in the distance that warded most away: the purple puffs alive with bolts of fae lightning.

Niall had originally wanted him to ask questions about Bill Compton: the vampire that had been interested in his granddaughter Sookie, the protection of his child Eric was what they held over his head to answer truthfully. Godric had been honest, speaking of his mistrust of the vampire. Godric had also been asked of Eric and had been honest as well, though at times spontaneous, his Eric was trustworthy so long as one didn't try to double cross him. Godric eventually put two and two together and found out that Eric and Sookie were involved and had he contact upon the barriers of the island he would have felt her enter his familial fold if Eric took her blood. Then it had been quiet, just him and a few of the other castaways upon the island he shared space with. As a vampire in this place, he had no fear of the sun nor did he need blood to feed. It was as if here, in this moment, time was standing still for him. He did not sleep he just... Walked. He walked this island in its entirety and when he later asked for papers and writing implements he started sketching. Flowers, the beach front, everything.

He was also weak. He had not the strength of a vampire nor the speed. He was as human as a vampire could get. He almost wished he could stay. Almost. From what Niall has told him his vampire brethren were falling apart at the seams putting all in mortal danger: even his people. Vampires were becoming desperate for their next meal, fearful of the infection that either killed them or mutated them into an abomination even more horrid than the vampire itself. The need to end his life was extinguished long ago, and now he wanted nothing more but to live and help fix what has been broken amongst his people.

"Godric." He looked to his right to see Niall standing where it had been nothing but air before. "Are you ready?"

"As ready as I will ever be," he said softly, looking at the sun once more. "I appreciate you letting me speak with the Queen before my reappearance."

"Vampire politics are very complicated," said Niall. "I understood the need for it. Are you certain of the location you wish to be dropped off?"

"Yes. I am certain."

"You may not be welcomed," he warned, earning a smirk from the vampire.

"I will take my chances. My children and grandchildren need to return home to their duties. This is the best way to do it I believe."

"Normally I wouldn't agree to a vampire being dropped up on my granddaughter's porch..."

"Then I thank you for making me an exception," said Godric smoothly. Niall sighed before snapping his finger. A wormhole of swirling blue and purple opened, the same one that opened temporarily for him to make his phonecalls to arrange for his arrival into Louisiana. With a nod to Niall he stepped through, saying goodbye to the light and welcoming the darkness once more.

His bare feet touched wet grass, the scent of the cypress trees and Spanish moss welcoming him back into the night. Before him was a white house with the windows dark save for a porch light that attracted the attention of the moths. It was when he focused on the moths that the pain hit his heart as if he were burning in the sun once more. Nora, his beautiful Nora. She was gone. He felt the loss of her as if it were happening in that moment and he just about fell to his knees. She was gone... But Eric was still there. It was enough to keep him from breaking.

Now calmed he walked up to the porch, wiping at his eyes to ward off the tears, and knocked on the door. Once, twice, three times and he finally heard heavy footfalls coming down the stairs and suddenly the smell of DOG had his nose wrinkling with disgust.

Werewolf.

The door whipped open and a tall man with graying hair answered with a growl. Godric wasn't too worried, putting on a mask of boredom as he cocked his head to the side. Slowly his eyes traveled up then down the wolf before speaking.

"I need to speak with Miss Stackhouse."

"She ain't got nothin' to say to you, Fanger," he said, eyes flashing a menacing yellow.

"Then I will hear it from her, and not her pet dog," he said as his keen ears picked up movement up a flight of stairs.

"You vampires always think you can just waltz in and demand her to do what you want," he said.

"I will not demand a thing," he said. "I will ask, like a gentleman, and if she refuses-"

"She DOES-" he interrupted but Godric continued as if the were hadn't spoke.

"-then I will walk away."

"Godric?" said a soft voice that danced around his ears like the fairy she was. He peered around the wolf to see a stunned Sookie tying the belt of a robe she wore while coming down the stairs. "Holy shit, you're alive!"

"Hello Miss Stackhouse. Indeed I am alive."

She stepped around the werewolf, much to his distaste, to smile brightly at Godric.

"Well come in!"

"Sookie!" shouted the werewolf like he couldn't believe his ears.

"Alcide he is a friend," said Sookie. Her eyes narrowed and Godric remembered that she could read the minds of humans and most supes as well. "This is my house, remember? I can invite whoever I want inside! Don't give me that look."

Godric let her take his arm and guide him inside. Closing the door she led him to the kitchen and he sat as she flipped on the lights. Opening the fridge she pulled out a True Blood and popped it in the microwave before facing him.

"That blood is still good. Not contaminated like the others. Man alive, I can't believe what I'm seein'! How is this possible?"

"Your grandfather." Her head cocked to the side, curious as ever. "He pulled me before the sun completely took me. Saved me from my death."

"Why?"

"He had questions about Compton. And then Eric. It was a price to pay to be alive. At first I didn't want to pay it, until I found that I could walk in the sun and not have the need to feed. Then I grew more cooperative."

"Oh." The microwave beeped and she took out the blood and handed the bottle to him. He took a delicate sip, watching her as she pulled out a chair and sat herself. The wolf, Alcide, came into the kitchen and stood at her back. Godric was aware that the way he put his hand on her shoulder was synonymous to marking his territory. "He never told me you were alive."

"He had no reason to. I wanted to remain dead. If it were not for the Others, I would still be in that paradise."

"The other vamps," said Alcide, relaxing a fraction. "You plan to help fight them?"

"They are an abomination," said Godric. "They are chaos. Once they are exterminated we can heal. The fear they instill have vampires lashing out at human carriers and the progress we obtained in earning the trust of humans is for nothing."

"We had a gathering last night," said Sookie. "Humans are volunteering their services for protection."

"An interesting idea," said Godric with a nod. "Though that may not be enough."

"Eric isn't here," blurted Sookie suddenly while wringing her hands.

"Actually," said Godric. "He is a lot closer than you think. He felt me as soon as I entered this realm. He will be here soon to see me."

"Oh," said Sookie, looking down at her hands, then flinching as the hand on her shoulder tightened a fraction. "Alcide! Can ya stop thinkin' so loud?"

"I don't want him near you."

"Maybe you should just go home," she said, shrugging his hand off her shoulder. "You've been tellin' me what to do a lot lately and I don't like it."

"Sookie..." His eyes softened. "I care for you. Seems like whenever these vampires get involved with you, you get hurt. I'm just lookin' out for you."

"I'm not some helpless female," she said, rising from her seat, hands going to her hips and blonde hair falling over her eyes. "I'm a fairy. I can blast a vampire into the next county if I have to. I... I know you care for me. I care for you, too, but Godric is a friend. He stopped a HUMAN from raping me! He stopped Lorena from rippin' my throat open. I owe him."

"I... I didn't know that," said Alcide.

"Well if you'd start actin' less like a jealous wolf pissin' all over the place and more like a human being I'd have told you!"

A soft tap at her door had three heads turning toward it. Sookie turned to Godric who only nodded before rising from his chair. He walked to the door, Sookie behind him, and opened it to see Eric with bloody tears running down his cheeks.

"Godric?" he asked, falling to his knees, the barrier of her home still between them. "Is it... Are you..."

"Yes, my childe, it is me." Godric stepped out of the home and Eric immediately wrapped his long arms around his maker's waist. "I am home."

.

.

.

Thanks to Belle, Eric had no problems reclaiming Fangtasia. He'd been in his office, going over dockets and spreadsheets when a sudden warmth in his heart had him almost falling over in his chair. Could it be? It was impossible but he couldn't deny the singing of his blood. Godric was back. He followed the pull like a beacon, taking to the sky and traveling so fast that the stars blurred around him. Was it any surprise that he was lead to Sookie's house? He wanted to break down the door, rip it off its hinges and charge inside what used to be his home, to find his maker. However, with his rescinded invitation, which had been a slap to his face, he could do no such thing so he was forced to knock. What greeted him was his maker and he had fallen to his knees at the sight of him.

"How?"

"It is a long story. One I will gladly tell you." A pause. "Where is Pamela?"

"I do not know."

_"How do you not know?"_ asked Godric, switching to Eric's native tongue.

_"I have released her. She does what she wishes."_

A long sigh._ "You foolish vampire. She loves you so. It must have broken her heart."_

_"It did."_

"She can still feel the call of her maker," said Godric, once again in English. "I wish to see her."

"I am certain she felt your return," said Eric. "I have no doubt that she will return here as soon as she can."

"Sookie and I need to get some rest," said Alcide, breaking up the moment, and Eric cast a distasteful look at the werewolf who had his arm wrapped around his ex lover's waist. "If y'all don't mind you can have your reunion elsewhere."

"Looks like you finally got your teeth into our little fairy," said Eric, rising to his feet, and though his cheeks were still stained from his tears he still looked menacing. "How does it feel to be the last resort? And Sookie?" He made a tutting sound with his lips. "I would have thought after Compton and Warlow that you'd stop letting men tell you what to do. However, it seems like its those type of men you gravitate towards. Perhaps if I had clipped your wings and cracked my whip you would have given us a chance."

Sookie winced at his words and he felt a sick sort of satisfaction. She had hurt him deeply, he'd been willing to CHANGE for her and what had that gotten him? She had hidden away the one vampire that could have saved Nora. She agreed to be Warlow's and that had pained him all the more. Now she was with the werewolf, after everything he had done for her and she him: they were not together. She staked her first love for him. He had been willing to walk into a barrier of sunshine for her.

Never enough. It was never enough for them.

"Godric, I grow tired of this place, perhaps we can continue our discussion someplace much more comfortable."

"Eric, the reason I am here is because of Niall," said Godric.

"Sookie's grandfather? Why?"

Godric then explained to all the deal he had with the fairy king in exchange for his seclusion in the Bermuda Triangle. He felt betrayed. This entire time he was alive. He had grieved. Godric could have come to help Nora, to help fight against the scourge that was the Governor and those scientists. Instead he hid. He hid away like a-

"Coward." Eric steeled himself against the pained look on Godric's face. "You could have-but-COWARD!"

"Eric..."

"No." Eric turned from him. From Sookie. From everything. "I give myself away and always end up left behind. Goodbye Godric."

He flashed away. Away from the pains of his past. He could not be distracted now. He had too much work to do. He didn't stop until he was in his office, ripping open a bottle of liquor laced with blood that would make him good and drunk as if he'd drained a fairy. He raised the bottle in a salute.

"To you, Godric. To you, Sookie." He drained it. "You sure know how to fuck with a vampire."

Fuck the glass. He tossed it into the wall before taking a pull directly from the bottle: all the while plotting a way to make everyone suffer as much as he has these past few months. When he was done, no one, not even the great Godric: would be prepared for the wrath of Eric Northman.

.

.

.

Willa knew her maker was back as soon as she had woken for the day. The need to go to him was strong but Tara had held her back, reminded her that their makers had abandoned them and that they owed them nothing. Neil, Willa's donor, had showed up then and she distracted herself from Eric by using the human. He was attractive, with raven black hair and startling blue eyes. The black jeans he wore hugged his hips and the discarded black shirt on the floor was like a second skin. Now, she straddled his lap, her lips sealed over her bite on his neck while his hands trailed up her thighs beneath the skirt of her white dress. The excitement of the feed, the immense pleasure she got by sucking the life out of someone, had her gyrating her hips against the human male that was rock hard beneath her. When the pulse started to slow she stopped, biting into her tongue with a fang before using her blood to seal the wound. Neil moaned as her tongue lapped at his skin and she lifted her head up to stare at him. His blue eyes were glazed over but his warm palms continued to massage her thighs beneath the skirt of her dress. She purred, pressing her lips to his, curling her still bleeding tongue around his and he gave a shaky moan.

"Willa... My lovely Willa..."

"Yes, Neil?" she asked as the door to Tara's room opened to reveal her mother leaving the room, straightening the collar of her shirt.

Lettie Mae cast Willa a disapproving look and she was certain it was because Willa was humping the human boy for any and all to see. Tara entered the room next and offered her mother a nod before Lettie Mae exited their apartment in Shreveport. Tara looked at the couple and rolled her eyes before walking to the closet. She pulled out a leather jacket and shrugged it on before opening their door.

"I'm gunna go and help my mother home. I'll see you later at the bar."

"But I thought we weren't going to go there?"

"We need a job, don't we?" asked Tara. "But I never said anything about being on his beck and call. I'll show up to do my job but its going to take a hell of a lot of ass kissing for me to agree to any personal favors."

Willa nodded as Tara closed the door then focused her doe eyes upon Neil. She smiled brightly, her hand lowering between their bodies and soon he was panting as she massaged the bulge in his pants sensually. His blue eyes burned into hers and her inner woman was purring in contentment. Being the Governor's daughter before she hadn't the chance to go out and meet boys. She'd been locked in her cage and it took her being turned into a vampire to be free of her father's shackles. She mourned his loss, but she had a new family now.

"Willa, baby, please," moaned Neil, hands sliding up higher, over her cotton covered bottom.

"Do you want me, Neil?" she asked softly, leaning down to press light kisses down his jaw.

"Yes, I do."

"Soon. I may be a vampire but I won't open my legs just for anyone. I like you Neil, but I feel like we need to get to know each other before we sleep together."

"I... What? Oh... Okay..." he breathed, hips rising as she continued to massage him.

"But... That don't mean we can't do other things," she whispered into his ear as her hand traveled upwards, popping the button of his jeans.

.

.

.

Willa entered Fangtasia an hour later. She had dropped a dazed Neil off at his apartment and was now dressed in her bar attire. Tara had thought it best to keep the innocent look, making a comment that it worked for Sookie to attract vampire males so it could work for Willa and human males. Sure enough, wearing her proper dresses gained the attention of many men. It was how she had met Neil. Exiting her car she walked in cream colored heels to the back door. The plum skirt of her dress swished around her knees as her hips swayed back and forth. Her hair was down, chestnut waves falling over her shoulders leaving the scent of strawberries behind her. She smiled at the guard at the side door before entering the bar. Her heels clicked softly on the floor as she walked to the office. Taking a breath to compose herself she opened the door to see Eric sitting behind his desk with a bottle of liquor in his hand.

"You're back," she said, stamping down the need to hug her maker.

"I am."

"For how long?" she asked, just managing to keep the tremble out of her voice.

"Indefinitely," he said, tone sounding bored, but she could feel the underlying assurance in his gaze.

"Okay," she said, opening a drawer to toss her clutch inside it. "I better get to work. It's... Good to see you."

"You, too," he said as she walked out of the office. "Oh, and Willa?"

She hesitated at the door, hand grasping the wooden frame. "Yes?"

"Make sure to stop by my office after the bar closes. You, Tara, and I have a lot to talk about."

"All right," she said, walking away feeling like a large weight had been lifted from her shoulders. He was back, and made it sound like he was there to stay. Maybe, just maybe, their little family had a chance to get back together again. The only thing missing...

Was Pam.

.

.

.

"What do you mean you're leaving?"

Pam looked up from her pink suitcase to watch as Charity and Mitch entered her small room in their shop. They had been the owners of the boutique store she had taken refuge in months ago. She had woken up and opened her casket the same time as Charity had and Pam had been ready for a fight when Charity's fangs clicked down. Instead, Charity had introduced herself then politely asked why Pam had been in one of the spare coffins. Pam had been honest enough, saying she hadn't had time to make it to her hotel room before the sun set and found the first available basement to hide in. Charity had then offered an invitation for Pam to stay for a meal and the two vampires had formed a bond.

Mitch hadn't been as friendly, upset about his damaged door which Pam had paid for. She then offered her services on security and her advice went even further until a month later when the two of them offered her a shared position in their shop. Pam wouldn't admit it, but she felt damn good. She felt like back in the early years with Eric. Loved. Cherished. No fucking fairies or governors daughters vying for attention that was rightfully hers.

It all changed when she woke up and felt something that had been missing for some time. Godric. Godric was back and he was calling for her. Startled tears had filled her eyes at the time, the pleasure of his return almost, ALMOST, making her undead heart beat. Now, she was packing what little items she needed to return to the States.

"Look. It's been fun and all, but let's not make this some sappy goodbye," said Pam with a sniff. "I had fun but now I need to return to my family."

"You've been hiding from them this long," said Charity. "Why return now?"

"I have my reasons," said Pam. Even though she'd been with them for six months she wasn't about to divulge her personal issues to them. She still had her walls and there were only two vampires in the entire world that could bring them down.

"Brilliant," said Mitch. "I thought you said you'd never return to America, especially with the plague."

"Things change." Pam zipped her bag and turned to the couple. "I appreciate everything you've done for me. For allowing me to stay here and for letting me turn your piss-poor store into one of the post popular boutiques in England. However, my duties in America still need tending to. I have my maker and my childe to think about. I needed time to get my shit together." Her mask slipped a little and her lips twisted up into a small smirk. "Which I am thankful to you for."

"We'll miss you," said Charity, rushing forward for a hug.

"Yes. I'll miss you, too. Now let me go before I rip your arms off."

Charity let go and Pam smoothed out her top before grabbing her bag. She went to the door and hesitated for a moment.

"You need anything. Call me."

She then walked out of her room, out of the store, and into the street. It didn't take long to hail a cab and get to the airport. When she lowered herself down into the travel coffin and closed the door she chose that time to lose it. Blood tears ran down her eyes as she sobbed like the day Eric released her. She was going home and she hated it. HATED IT. She hated this pull Eric had on her because the main reason she was going back was because of him. Because Godric's return had to mean something big and she knew he'd need her. So she had to come and she would also be facing Tara.

"This sucks," she croaked as the plane started to taxi. "Damn you, Eric. Damn you."

.

.

.

Sookie sat at the table with a mug of coffee cradled in her hands. Alcide was at work and was still furious with her because when Eric had left she had offered a place for Godric to stay. Alcide had tried to intervene and tell her it wasn't a good idea but once again she reminded him that this was HER home and she could invite whoever she wanted to stay. Now, Godric rested in Eric's cubby, and wasn't that something? She still thought of it as ERIC's cubby.

Maybe Alcide had a point. When it came to Eric and Bill she couldn't say no. Even Warlow had influenced her in a way that made her sick to her stomach. What was wrong with her? Why was she so drawn to the darkness? She was with Alcide now but even he was treading a thin line between loving partner and ironfisted dictator. Taking a long drink of coffee she started running ideas through her head. Ideas on how to break the hold they had on her, not that it helped since she had Eric's maker stashed away. She had been making progress with Bill. She had staked him for christsakes! She had also turned him down flat with his offer of protection in exchange for her blood. The jerk. Demanding her blood once again!

She just about dropped her mug when an idea suddenly hit her. Was it possible? Could what she had in mind be done? She was willing to try! Rushing up from her seat at the table, her slipper covered feet rushed to where her cellphone was charging. She scrolled through her contacts before hitting the call button. Fingernails tapped on the counter and her leg started twitching as the phone rang and rang until a female voice finally answered.

"Sookie?"

"Holly! It's Sookie!"

"Sookie?" She heard shifting on the other end. "It's six o'clock in the morning!"

"I'm sorry. I didn't realize. I'll call back later."

"No, no, I'm up now," said Holly. "What do you need, Sweetie?"

"I have a favor to ask of you," said Sookie, picking at the hem of the shirt she wore to bed. "A big one."

"What is it?"

"I need to know if it is possible to break any and all claims or connections a vampire has with my blood."

.

.

.

TBC...


End file.
